Voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) are well known and widely used in the electronics industry Within the digital communications field, VCOs are used in a variety of applications. Such applications include, for example, frequency synthesizers, signal generation, (e.g., serial transmission clock recovery) and the like. VCOs are typically designed to perform within a given set of boundary conditions and to perform to a specified standard. Typical conditions include, for example, performance over operating temperature ranges, sensitivity to vibration, output sensitivity to interference, and the like. Typical performance standards include, for example, output signal frequency stability, output signal programmability, and the like.
A typical prior art VCO generates an oscillating output signal having a specified frequency. The signal can have several different wave forms (e.g., square, saw tooth, triangular, etc.). The frequency of the output is tunable and is a function of an input voltage, an external resistance or capacitance, or the like. The type of application in which the VCO is used dictates its operating conditions and performance requirements. However, as in most VCO applications, it is usually important that the output frequency of the VCO is stable and is a consistent function of the control inputs (e.g., voltage, capacitance, and the like).
For example in a case where a prior art VCO is used in an application for clock recovery in a serial transmission system, it is important that the output frequency remain stable. The output frequency is used to reconstruct a serial transmission clock signal, which in turn, is used to sample data on a serial transmission line. Distortion or variation in the VCO output frequency, and hence, the reconstructed clock signal, could lead to sampling errors, lost data, decreased throughput, or other such problems. Consequently, for these applications it is important that the VCO provide a very stable, noise free output signal having a controlled frequency.
One of the main problems prior art VCOs need to contend with is power supply noise. Noise in the power supply can have a detrimental effect on the VCO's output stability. As a typical VCO draws current from a power supply, noise with this current (or voltage), or noise from other external devices (e.g., electromagnetic interference), can affect the output frequency. Such noise typically manifests itself as jitter on the rising and falling edges of the output signal, frequency skew in the output signal, or other distortions in the fidelity of the output. This noise typically includes low, mid-band, and high frequency components. VCOs need to be designed such that they are tolerant of power supply noise, including each of its components.
One approach to the power supply noise problem is to prefiltering. The current and voltage transmitted from the power supply is carefully filtered to remove noise. However, prefiltering is often insufficient in removing all component frequencies of noise. Some components of noise often remain. Hence, VCOs need to be designed to tolerate such noise.
Accordingly, in most VCOs, a large portion of their circuitry is devoted to power supply noise rejection in order to enhance the stability of the output. These solutions, however, are only partially effective. As applications have become more complex and as noise sensitivity has increased, VCO sensitivity to power supply noise has increased. In addition, as integration levels increase, performance standards for circuits incorporating VCOs become more exacting.
Thus, what is required is a circuit which solves the power supply noise problems associated with the prior art. The required circuit should not be adversely affected by noise in the power supply. The required circuit should exhibit higher power supply noise rejection. The present invention provides a novel solution to the above requirements.